A key advancement in gaming has become the use of microprocessors in gaming machines. The use of more powerful and more affordable electronic technology has allowed for significant advances in the evolution of attractive, stimulating, and more interactive gaming machines. For example, the introduction of the multi-game machine has made switching between different games with varying challenge levels quite easy and convenient. As a result of the variety of games that are playable within a single gaming machine, the need for a player to search the floor for an alternative is reduced, allowing the player to continue play without interruption.
Switching between different games within a gaming machine requires that game control data associated with a game be used for that game. One such game control data is a payout table. The payout table provides the payout, such as a payout multiplier, associated with a particular outcome or event. For example, in a 3 reel slot machine game, an outcome displayed to the player may be the sequence (Cherry, Cherry, blank). In this instance, the payout multiplier may be 4 times the amount deposited into the slot machine prior to a round of play. In other instances, the payout may be a fixed amount other than a multiplier. For example, a player may win a specific amount of money if the slot machine generates a particular outcome. Hence, there is a corresponding payout associated with all the possible outcomes of a particular game played on the gaming machine.
The possible outcomes and payout factors are stored as payout data in the gaming machine. Payout data comprises a mapping of a set of outcomes in a particular game to a set of payout multipliers. The set of outcomes is predetermined and stored in the payout data that resides in the gaming machine. A particular outcome or event occurs by way of a number generated from a random number generator within the gaming machine. The monetary payout is determined by the payout multiplier and the wager made in any round of play. There are times when the payout data needs to be changed to reflect different payouts. Payouts can be changed quite frequently based on a number of different factors. Day of the week, time of day, changes in game rules, seasonal traffic, and location of a gaming machine are all factors that may necessitate a change in the payout from the perspective of the gaming machine's operator. In addition, the operator of the machine may simply want to review the payout rates as part of an audit.
However, there are many drawbacks associated with modifying the prior art payout data. One such drawback arises as a result of the media on which the payout tables are stored. In prior art systems, the payout tables were stored on integrated circuits known as programmable read only memory (PROM). PROMs are integrated circuit memory devices in which data is written once using a PROM programmer or “PROM burner”. A type of PROM that is capable of erasing the data stored in memory is called an electrically erasable PROM (EEPROM). EEPROMs can be erased by exposing the EEPROM to ultraviolet light and then re-programming them with the “PROM burner”. Current methods require a technician to manually remove the PROM (or EEPROM) from the gaming machine and replace the payout data by replacing the PROM or by re-programming the EEPROM. The removal procedure is time consuming because it is difficult to extract these memory devices from the gaming machine. Indeed, a special tool is used to cautiously extract the memory device which requires skill on the part of the technician. Because a change of payout table requires either a new PROM or the re-programming of the EEPROM, the servicing cost can be significant for a property with 1000 machines as found in some casinos.
An additional drawback in the removal and installation process is that the PROMs are situated proximal to other electronic devices, and as a result, static discharge may damage the new PROM and other surrounding static electrically sensitive devices during its removal. The installer must exercise caution, elsewise such electrical damage can be very costly to the casino or proprietor.
A drawback in current gaming machines is associated with compiling new payout data on a gaming machine. When new payout data is introduced in a gaming machine an associated evaluation code must be provided in order to compile the new payout data. In many instances, the evaluation code may not be compatible with the new payout data. As a result, new code must be programmed to properly evaluate the new payout data, requiring additional labor to program and debug the code. The process of changing payout data may be tedious and complex.
Other drawbacks include an interruption in game play during the PROM replacement process and a visible unattractiveness when the machine is open during the PROM removal procedure. These are all costs which reduce the profitability for the owner of the gaming machine. Over time, customers may migrate to other casinos where such occurrences do not disrupt game play.
Yet another drawback of the prior art procedure for changing the data payout stored on the PROM is that it is tedious. The current method requires a number of steps to create a new payout data PROM. As a consequence, game manufacturers maintain an inventory of these memory devices that contain different payout data. The unit cost of each additional PROM is an incremental cost to the casino owner or game manufacturer. In addition, there are inventory costs associated with these additional parts.
Still another drawback is that the PROMs are of limited capacity and are considerably more expensive than other forms of storage media. As a result, the amount of payout data that can be stored in such PROMs may be limited, which restricts the number of games that can be provided at a single gaming machine.
Another drawback is that the payout data, when stored on a PROM, is provided in an undesirable format for viewing by an individual such as a technician or programmer. The payout data on the PROM is stored as machine language that is unreadable to an individual; however, it is this machine language code, stored on the PROM, that is used by the gaming machine's microprocessor.
Finally, once the code is resident in PROM, the information is not easily accessible by an individual. Reading the data on the PROM requires removing the PROM and inserting it into a programming or reading device for the PROM. This is not a simple task.
Hence, there exists a need for an improved method and apparatus for the creation, storage, and modification of gaming machine payout data.